MAC11
:For a similarly named weapon, see MAC-10. The MAC11 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The MAC11 is one of Mason's starting weapons on board the Rusalka, with multiple attachments (Extended Mags and Red Dot Sight). Enemies will occasionally drop MAC11s with a Red Dot Sight or Extended Mags. There is also a MAC11 with Dual Wield found near the helipad. Multiplayer The MAC11 is unlocked for purchase at level 11. The MAC11 has relatively low recoil, and moderate damage comparable to most other SMGs in[[ Call of Duty: Black Ops| Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. It also features the shortest reload time out of all the SMGs when not using reload cancel. The speed of switching to the secondary weapon at .42 seconds is faster than most other SMGs as well. Like other machine pistols, the MAC11 has a 20-round magazine, and due to its high fire rate, it is emptied very quickly. The three reserve magazines only provide an additional 60 rounds, so ammo reserves may run low quickly. The low magazine size can be negated by purchasing the Extended Mag attachment, which gives the weapon a 30-round magazine. Scavenger may help by providing additional reserve ammo as well, and Sleight of Hand will speed up the frequent reloads. The iron-sights are generally unobstructed and easy to use, although at 1.2x zoom, they provide slightly less magnification than the typical 1.3x of most other weapons. Overall, with it's fast fire rate, reload and switch time, the MAC11 is well suited to a run and gun style of play. Despite its decent stats, the MAC11 is generally overlooked by players due to the more powerful or popular submachine guns in the game, such as the AK74u and Spectre. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Red Dot Sight *Extended Mag *Rapid Fire *Folding Stock Videos Video:MAC11 - Black Ops Multiplayer Weapon Guide|MAC11 Overview Trivia *The MAC11 behaves almost exactly the same as the Mini-Uzi from the Modern Warfare games. It's held the same way, has the same sprinting animation, has the same reload animations, similar iron sight style (using the charging handle), and similar damage. *This weapon is not available in Zombie mode. *When attaching a Grip onto the MAC11, it adds a stock onto the end of it. Originally, this stock was meant to be on the weapon in its folded position without the grip attachment. Dual Wield MAC11s oddly retain this feature, likely due to Treyarch forgetting to remove them in the final product. On the Wii version however, the stock is folded when a grip is applied. *The pickup icon shows no magazine in the weapon. **It also has the folding stock on the pickup icon. *This gun also has a very visible emblem when putting it on. *In first person, the character is holding the MAC11 with one hand, but in third person, it's with both hands. *When an AI holds the MAC11, they hold it as though it was a larger gun, resulting in their hand gripping onto air. *If Gold Camouflage is applied to the MAC11 the Reflex Sight is gold too. *On the Create-A-Class icon, there is a visible folded stock that the MAC11 does not have ingame. *When reloading, one can see that the magazine is not released or inserted, and is fixed onto the gun. This is more visible in theater mode if the player slows the speed down. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:MAC11.jpg|The MAC11. File:MAC11ads.jpg|Iron sights. mac 10 dual-weld.jpg|MAC11 with Dual Wield. File:MAC11_7.jpeg|MAC11 with the Reflex sight, along with Red Camouflage. Golden MAC-11.png|A Gold MAC11. Category:Submachine Guns